Depredation
by bay05
Summary: Apa yang kau sembunyikan?/"Jongwoonie."/"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"/"-Kau sungguh tidak bisa ditebak"/"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"/"Tidak, tidak, tidak!"/Siapapun, tolong!/ Dalam diam, Jongwoon menangis. A KyuSung Fanfiction!


**Depredation**

(by manganime98, translated by Bay05)

**Pairing :**

KyuSung, HaeHyuk

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Jongwoon, Donghae, Eunhyuk

**Genre **:

Angst, Hurt/comfort

**Rate : **M!

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack Pair, OOC, Typo(s)

**A/n :**

Bay kembaliii~! Oke, Bay minta maaf gara-gara udah bikin ff baru padahal ff yang lama belom selesai /nyengir/ maap nih ya ._.v

Kali ini Bay bawa ff rate M bergenre angst. Woh, tenang aja, Bay masih polos kok /digeplak/. Maksudnya, ff ini bukan punya Bay, kok. Bay kan udah bilang Bay belum bisa bikin ff rate M. FF ini milik **manganime98 **yang Bay temukan di asian fanfic dengan judul yang sama beberapa hari lalu. Sukses bikin Bay nangis kejer pas baca ini /curhat/.

Oh ya, **ff ini mengandung konten dewasa yang sebaiknya nggak dibaca bagi orang yang ada trauma dengan kekerasan atau sejenisnya**. Kali ini Bay serius loh, jarang jarang kan /slap. Oke deh, daripada kelamaan, langsung aja deh ._.v

.

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

Kim Jongwoon menggeser tasnya ke depan. Cemberut begitu dalam seraya menatap bangunan putih besar menjulang di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai hari Senin, dan sekolah adalah hal yang benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Dengan cepat ia merapikan rambut hitam gelapnya yang hampir selalu berantakan, kemudian membenarkan seragamnya.

'_Selamat tinggal, musim panas._' ia berpikir sedih sambil berjalan lurus menuju sekolahnya.

"Jongwoon!" sebuah pekikan gembira terdengar, dan detik berikutnya seseorang sudah memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat, seolah memaksa seluruh oksigen keluar dari tubuhnya. "H-h-hai." Jongwoon berkata terbata-bata, kemudian dengan susah payah mencoba melepaskan ikatan erat yang berada di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Jongwoon, kupikir kau tidak akan datang!" sosok itu berkata dramatis, lalu memeluk Jongwoon lebih keras, membuat kedua mata Yesung seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya. "Aku sudah menunggu lama hingga kau sampai disini. Aku tidak percaya kita sekarang sudah _junior_, tahun depan kita akan _senior _dan tahun depannya lagi kita bisa ke perguruan tinggi. Dan- ah, ya! Aku mempunyai teman baru. Namanya-"

"Donghae," Jongwoon memotong omongan Donghae yang bertele-tele. "A-aku ti-tidak bisa bernapas."

Ia tersedak, akhirnya Donghae melepaskan cengkrama erat dari pinggangnya. "Maafkan aku, Jongwoonie." Donghae menutup mulutnya ketika Jongwoon terbatuk.

Sementara sang _raven _tersenyum lemah pada temannya. Donghae merupakan teman sekelasnya yang sudah ia kenal dari taman kanak-kanak. Ia memiliki mata yang lebar dan besar serta tubuh yang ramping. Dengan kepribadian yang kelewat ceria dan pikiran yang setara anak umur tiga tahun, Donghae begitu populer.

Sementara Jongwoon, disisi lain dia adalah pribadi yang sunyi dan dingin, sehingga membuatnya terkesan tidak suka bersosialisasi, anti sosial dan dilupakan. Disamping Donghae, sang _raven _lebih tampak seperti daun gugur yang tidak pernah disadari.

"Omong-omong," Donghae menggantung perkataannya bersamaan dengan Yesung yang ikut menahan napasnya. "Aku sedang menunggumu datang karena–,"

"_Fishy_! Disini kau rupanya!" seorang laki-laki dengan rahang yang tajam, surai _platinume blonde _, dan gummy smile datang dengan senyum lebar. "Aku bingung kemana mencarimu. Tadi kau pergi seperti anak anjing yang mengejar tupai." sosok itu melanjutkan, sementara Donghae hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hyukkie~" ia protes. "Aku bukan anak anjing!"

Yang dipanggil Hyukkie tertawa lalu menepuk punggung Donghae. "Baiklah, baiklah." Donghae malah cemberut semakin dalam melihat Yesung yang nampaknya mulai ikut-ikutan menggodanya. "Hae, kukira kau membenci wajah bebek (cemberut)."

Donghae memasang wajah tersinggung. "Permisi, Kim Jongwoon? Aku tidak akan pernah memasang wajah bebek yang tercela itu." Donghae menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Jongwoon mengangguk serius, walaupun wajah menahan tawa masih sangat ketara.

"Ah, omong-omong." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, dia adalah Jongwoon. Sahabatku sejak di taman kanak-kanak." Donghae melambaikan tangannya sebagai efek dramatis. Si _blonde _tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Lee Hyukjae, aku bergabung dengan kelas tahun ini. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Jongwoon tidak menjawab uluran tangan Hyukjae, namun ia mengangguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Senyuman di wajah Hyukjae memudar, sementara Donghae mendorong _raven _keras. "Jongwooon! Jangan bersikap begitu dingin." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae. "Maafkan dia. Jongwoon memang biasa bersikap begitu dingin, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya hangat seperti _marshmallow _bakar,"

"Hae!" yang dipanggil hanya nyengir. Namun pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti ketika bel masuk terdengar begitu nyaring.

.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar, memandang ke luar jendela, mencoba mengistirahatkan telinganya dari teriakan beberapa gadis. "Ya tuhan! Itu Lee Donghae!"

Si _brunette _mengernyit heran. Lee Donghae? Nama macam apa itu? Laut timur, ia mencemooh. Teriakan para gadis kembali terdengar, seolah ingin memblokir telinganya. Ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap sekarang ia sedang berada di rumahnya dan bermain _starcraft _kesukaannya. "Hai," sapaan yang nampaknya ditujukan untuknya membuat Kyuhyun mendongak.

Ia dapat melihat dua remaja yang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang begitu bahagia. "Kau anak baru juga, ya? Hyukkie juga anak baru." seorang namja yang sepertinya bernama Lee Donghae berkata ramah, sementara namja di sebelahnya tersenyum, menampakkan _gummy smile_-nya, membuat para gadis berteriak jauh lebih keras lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dingin. "Ah, kau persis sekali seperti Jongwoonie," si _blonde _langsung mengampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk _gamers _tersebut, memberikan pelukan persahabatan. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae dengan kasar.

"Yah! Apa yang salah denganmu?" Kyuhyun berkata dingin dan ketus, masih berusaha menyingkirkan Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan menolak jika menjadi kau," suara yang berat dan sedikit serak membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, entah karena apa. Baginya, suara itu terdengar begitu menarik. "Jongwoonie!" Donghae kembali berseru ketika melihat sumber suara dan langsung memeluk sang _raven _dengan erat _lagi_.

Kyuhyun terdiam, memandang Jongwoon dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Namja itu memiliki surai _raven _yang agaknya ia biarkan acak-acakan, mata cerdas yang lucu, pipi _chubby _yang menggemaskan, dengan tangan mungil yang mengenggam tangan Donghae begitu erat. Manis.

"Donghae," sosok itu tertawa. "Kau bertingkah seolah kau tidak bertemu aku selama bertahun-tahun,"

Donghae merajuk. "Jongwoonie," Jongwoon tertawa renyah, lalu keempatnya berjalan menuju kelas. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." tanpa mempedulikan dua lainnya, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongwoon. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Jongwoon menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. "Kim Jongwoon, senang bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Baiklah, dengan adanya Jongwoon, paling tidak sekolah ini tidak seburuk yang ia perkirakan.

.

.

.

.

Depredation

.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat, keempatnya menjadi sekawan yang tidak dapat pun mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun lebih muda darinya, ia melewati beberapa kelas karena kecerdasannya. "Apakah kau benar-benar melompati beberapa kelas?" Jongwoon bertanya ragu, mempertanyakan kecerdasan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja." Kyuhyun berkata dengan _smirk _andalannya.

"Mengapa tidak? Aku memang terlalu pintar," Jongwoon melihat Kyuhyun malas, tidak bisa bertahan dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang terus menggodanya.

Sementara Donghae dan Hyukjae agaknya lebih menikmati pertengkaran kecil mereka, sebagaimana Jongwoon menikmati melihat pertengkaran Donghae dan Hyukjae yang lebih terlihat seperti pertengkaran monyet dan ikan yang sudah lama menikah. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari, pertengkaran kecil seperti inilah yang membuat persahabatan mereka lebih terasa.

Suatu hari, Jongwoon pergi ke ruang musik yang sering disebut-sebut berhantu. Tidak ada yang berani pergi kesana karena misteri-nya. Namun Jongwoon tidak takut akan hal itu. Bukan apa-apa, dia adalah orang yang memulai rumor tersebut dengan tujuan agar ia bisa bermain piano dengan damai.

Jongwoon membiarkan jarinya menari di tuts-tuts putih dan hitam piano. Bermain dengan teratur dan indah, menghasilkan nada menenangkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kata-kata keluar dengan lancar dari bibir tipis Jongwoon. Menyatu dengan harmonis, menghasilkan lagu yang benar-benar indah.

Ia terus melakukan itu, hingga akhirnya lagu selesai dengan akhir yang cukup dramatis. Jongwoon akan menenangkan dirinya ketika suara yang tidak ia duga menyapa telinganya. _Suara tepuk tangan_.

Tubuhnya berputar di kursi piano untuk mencari sumber suara. Hampir terjatuh ketika _onyx-_nya sibuk mencari penyusup. Dan tatapannya jatuh pada seorang namja jangkung nan kurus dengan surai _brunette _ikal. Jongwoon menampar dirinya sendiri. Akan terlihat begitu bodoh memang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Lagipula, darimana Kyuhyun tahu tentang ruangan ini?

"K-kyuhyun?"

"Kau benar-benar hebat."

Jongwoon meraba-raba sekitarnya, butuh beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar mengenggam tasnya. "T-tidak juga," Ia langsung berdiri, kemudian mencoba untuk melewati Kyuhyun. "Aku-aku harus pulang," gumam _raven_, tapi Kyuhyun meraih lengannya lagi.

"Tunggu."

Jongwoon menelan ludahnya gugup. Keduanya berdiri dalam diam. "Mengapa selalu terasa begitu dingin?" Jongwoon mengigit bibitnya, kemudian menyentak lengannya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Jongwoon sedikit kaget ketiga Kyuhyun kembali menariknya untuk lebih dekat pada namja kurus itu. Ia merasakan pipinya terbakar ketika sadar betapa dekat jaraknya dengan si _brunette_. _Brunette _sendiri nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan posisi mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau, Jongwoon." Jongwoon tidak bergeming, hanya menatap dada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan (ia masih tidak mau menatap wajah Kyuhyun). "Biasanya aku menyelidiki orang yang baru saja mengenalku. Dan dalam beberapa hari, aku langsung mengerti tentang mereka. Namun kau-"

"-kau sungguh tidak bisa ditebak."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, kau sungguh membingungkan."

Sang _raven _bingung. Entah mengapa ia mendengar suara _gamers _terdengar begitu... sedih? Namun sebelum Jongwoon bisa mempertanyakan apapun, ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut, sangat lembut hingga Jongwoon lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu lebih dalam tentangmu,"

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak menjauh dari dahinya dan Jongwoon merasa hatinya sudah berpindah ke tenggorokan sekarang. Pergi darinya! Sekarang! Otaknya berteriak, namun hatinya bagai dimabukkan oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya untuk menikmati sensasi abstrak tersebut.

Lalu tiba-tiba pemilik bibir tebal itu keluar dari ruang musik, menutup pintunya agak keras. Dengan gemetar, Jongwoon menyentuh dahinya. Dan hatinya benar-benar berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa hari lalu, ia mendengar Donghae bercerita tentang ruang musik yang berhantu, dan karena penasaran, ia ingin mengecek kebenarannya.

Namun begitu sampai di depan ruang piano, ia mendengar suara piano yang dimainkan dengan indah, dengan suara merdu yang menyertainya. Dengan perasaan tulus, ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan menahan napas ketika ia melihat sang pemain piano dan pemilik suara indah tersebut. Jongwoon.

Jemari mungil Jongwoon menari diatas _tuts _dengan lincah dan menarik, dengan pembawaan yang luar biasa, membuat Kyuhyun seolah terhipnotis karenanya. Jongwoon bermain dengan senyum kecil yang kadang tampak di wajah manisnya.

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari, bahwa Jongwoon yang dingin dan anti sosial benar-benar Jongwoon yang damai disini. Pada saat yang sama, Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap ia juga bisa menjadi piano untuk Jongwoon.

Menjadi seseorang yang bisa menenangkan dan membawa dampak positif untuk Jongwoon.

Setelah suara indah dan dentingan musik menenangkan Jongwoon selesai, entah mengapa Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertepuk tangan, meskipun hasilnya tidak sebaik yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. _Onyx _sang _raven _melebar, nampak kaget dan tidak berharap Kyuhyun ada disini sekarang. "K-kyuhyun?"

"Kau benar-benar hebat" Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan tulus dan seulas senyuman.

Wajah Jongwoon memerah, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung sibuk mencari tas. Berdiri dengan buru-buru setelah ia berhasil mendapat tas tersebut. "T-tidak juga." _raven _bergumam, kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu." Kyuhyun mencegah pergerakan Jongwoon dengan mencekal tangan yang lebih tua. Sebelum Kyuhyun dapat mengoprasikan otak jeniusnya, tiba-tiba pertanyaan paling bodoh terlintas di otaknya. "Mengapa kau selalu terasa begitu dingin?" dia bertanya.

Ia menarik Jongwoon lebih dekat, ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Jongwoon kembali memerah, ia menghadap ke bawah, mengindari tatapan mata _gamers _yang akan membuat pipinya lebih terbakar saja. "Aku tidak mengerti kau, Jongwoon." sang raven terdiam. "Biasanya aku menyelidiki orang yang baru saja mengenalku. Dan dalam beberapa hari, aku langsung mengerti tentang mereka. Namun kau-"

"-Kau sungguh tidak bisa ditebak."

"Huh?"

"Ya, kau sungguh membingungkan." Kyuhyun berkata pada laki-laki indah di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun langsung mencium dahi Jongwoon dengan lembut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun ini terasa begitu... _tepat_. Dan sekarang, ia cukup yakin bahwa Jongwoon benar-benar berhenti bernapas. Perlahan ia merasa begitu rileks, dan sang _bruntte _cukup senang karenanya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Jongwoon menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada badan kokohnya.

Namun secepat itu terjadi, secepat itu pula Kyuhyun tersadar. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik dirinya., kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan buru-buru.

'CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN?' Batinnya beteriak.

"Ya tuhan, agaknya aku mulai berubah menjadi gay." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

.

.

.

Depredation

.

.

.

.

Jongwoon berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya meskipun sebenarnya sekarang adalah hari liburnya. Kini Ia sedang mengatakan pada Ryeowook sebelumnya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat hari ini. '_Tapi, Jongwoonie~' _Ryeowook merengek. "Wookie, maaf." Jongwoon berkata dengan sedikit tersentak, ia sempat memikirkan tentang kejadian di ruang musik dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Ryeowook kembali menjawab '_Jongwoon, kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar sedikit... tidak biasa.' _sang _raven _kembali tersadar pada percakapan telfon dengan saudaranya.

Ia masuk dari pintu belakang SM Cafe, kemudian memakai celemek dengan susah payah, berusaha mempertahankan ponsel di pundaknya. "Apanya yang tidak biasa? Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jongwoon berkata cepat.

'_B-baiklah,' _Ryeowook berkata ragu. '_Kalau begitu, bye_.'

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Bye." Jongwoon menutup telepon, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding. Leeteuk – manager cafe – masuk dan melongokkan kepalanya. "Jongwoon-ssi, aku tahu seharusnya kau tidak bekerja hari ini, namun kau tetap datang."

"Tetapi jika kau masuk, maka bekerjalah dengan benar. Jika tidak, lebih baik kau pulang saja." Jongwoon tersentak, lalu menjawab dengan cepat. "Tidak! Aku ingin bekerja!" Jongwoon bergegas memulai tugasnya, menjadi seorang pelayan. Ia memfokuskan harus seluruh perhatiannya ke pekerjaannya sekarang.

Pada pukul sebelas, cafe ditutup. Setelah menolak tawaran teman-temannya untuk pulang bersama, Jongwoon berjalan pulang sendirian. Ia hanya perlu melewati beberapa blok lagi hingga sampai di rumahnya.

Namun sebelum ia dapat melakukan apa-apa, tangan besar menyergap dan menyeretnya kasar ke sebuah gang yang sepi. Jongwoon mencoba memanggil teman-temannya, namun tangan tersebut membekap mulutnya, meredam tangisan dan isakan pilunya.

Jongwoon tidak dapat mencerna apapun ketika tahu-tahu pria tersebut sudah mengurungnya diantara tubuh bersarnya, dan menciumnya dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya kembali membekap mulut Jongwoon.

"Halo, sayang." suara berat, kasar, dan nafas berbau bir menyentuh permukaan wajah Jongwoon. "Namaku Bill." mata Jongwoon melebar saat ia merasakan ada tangan besar yang meraba selangkangannya. "Kita harus mengenal satu sama lain, bukan?"

Jongwoon menggeleng liar, membuat rambut _raven_-nya berantakan. Pria besar itu menyeringai, kemudian menjilat teliga Jongwoon kasar. _Raven _berjuang, berusaha bebas dan menyingkirkan tangan yang menghalangi mulutnya, kemudian berteriak minta tolong.

Menyeringai lebih lebar, Bill merobek kemeja Jongwoon. Tersenyum ketika melihat pinggul ramping menawan milik Jongwoon. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tolong-!" Bill menampar Jongwoon keras, sebelum ia menyentak celana Jongwoon ke bawah. Jongwoon kembali terisak ketika menyadari celana pendeknya berada di sekitar lututnya. "Aaaw, manis, jangan menangis." Bill bernafas kembali, kemudian menekan pinggang Jongwoon keras _lagi_, membuat Jongwoon mengerang.

Seseorang, tolong!

Isak Jongwoon ketika pakaiannya perlahan-lahan ditarik keluar darinya. Dan ide itu dengan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

Jongwoon menendang benda diantara selangkangan pria itu keras, membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Dengan buru-buru Jongwoon menaikkan celananya dan membenarkan bajunya, sebelum ia akhirnya berlari dengan teriakkan minta tolong.

Namun secepat kilat, tangan besar kembali menariknya ke ujung gang dan mendorongnya hingga menbrak tembok dingin di belakangnya. "_B****!_" pria itu mengumpat kasar, kemudian membuka resleting celana jeans lusuhnya. Ia merubah posisi Jongwoon hingga namja mungil itu menatap tembok, membuat Jongwoon kembali mengerang kesakitan.

Tetapi kesakitan itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya ketika Bill memasukkan dirinya ke tubuh Jongwoon dalam satu gerakan. Sang _raven _dapat merasakan tubuhnya terbagi menjadi dua, kesakitan tersebut benar-benar membakar bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jongwoon terus menerus menangis ketika Bill mendorong dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan kasar dan cepat. "Kau menyukainya, bukan, _little slut_?" geram pria di belakang Jongwoon sedikit terengah-rengah. "Kau terasa begitu manis." tambahnya, mencium leher jenjang Jongwoon untuk memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan.

Sang _raven _kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Kesakitan ini tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, begitu menyakitkan dan merendahkan. Ia merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu datang dan mengisi dirinya. Namun tidak, Jongwoon tidak akan pernah bisa menikmatinya.

Bill tertawa, kemudian ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari Jongwoon. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada sang _raven_, membuat Jongwoon jatuh ke tanah yang dingin dengan keras. "Terima kasih, cantik." ia kembali memasang resletingnya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku mempunyai masalah dengan celanaku lagi." Bill kembali tertawa sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon sendirian.

Jongwoon ingin duduk di jalan yang dingin itu selamanya. Ia ingin mati dan menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Namun Ryeowook membutuhkannya, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja seperti yang orang tuanya lakukan pada mereka berdua. Perlahan-lahan, ia menaikkan celananya dan membetulkan pakaiannya.

Dengan tertatih, Jongwoon berusaha berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya tanpa rasa ampun.

.

Jongwoon benar-benar bersyukur ketika ia menemukan Ryeowook sudah dalam keadaan tidur ketika ia kembali. Dengan lemah ia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamarnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di _bath up _kering, kemudian menyalakan air. Jongwoon bahkan tidak peduli pada rasa sakit, panas dan perih di lubangnya ketika bagian tersebut menyentuh air. Ia tidak peduli. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membersihkan dirinya.

Tangan mungil Jongwoon menggapai sabun, kemudian menggosok dirinya dengan kasar. Gosok. Gosok. Gosok. Jongwoon menggosok seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat gosokan yang terlalu keras, ia sudah kotor sekarang. Ia sudah kotor! Kesuciannya sudah hilang. Segalanya sudah hilang.

Dalam diam, Jongwoon menangis. Menyesali dirinya yang telah tidak berharga lagi.

Setelah hampir menggunakan seluruh sabun batangan yang baru dibelinya, Jongwoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Tidak ada yang membaik.

Ia menatap dirinya dengan cermin. Jijik, sungguh ia jijik akan dirinya sendiri. Sedikit ngeri ketika melihat ada dua lebam berbentuk tangan besar di pinggangnya. Isakannya kembali keluar ketika melihat lehernya.

Jongwoon terjatuh di lantai. Bill sudah meninggalkan jejak pada tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cuap cuap time~! ^^ Yah, bagaimana hasilnya menurut kalian? Apakah bahasa _translate_-an Bay terlalu kaku dan aneh? Atau bagaimana? Silahkan tinggalkan review^^

Karena Bay hanya men-translate ff ini dan tidak membuat, jadi (mungkin) ff ini akan update lebih cepat daripada ff-ff yang lainnya. Tapi itu cuma mungkin loh ya /smirk/. Jadi, apakah ff ini perlu dilanjutkan? Mohon reviewnya, _ne_? :D


End file.
